enter the dragons
by LoLfang
Summary: A powerful warrior -The dragon of the forge-  is entering the Naruto universe. he will meet and sometimes beat the characters you know and love, on his search for a traitor.
1. Chapter 1

**Background:** After Sasuke kills Danzo he is captured by Kakashi. The newly revived Tsunade decides to lock up Sasuke up in the village. All nations are rushing to fortify their defenses.

Chapter 1: first contact

"I can't believe we stayed that long." exclaims Kankuro. "If Gaara thought it was best then it was." retorts Temari. "I don't care; I've been freezing my ass off for the last two weeks." says Kankuro." Now we have to get all the way back to our village. That takes another week and a half! I want warm!" "You want warm, then here." says Temari. She whips out a paper bomb. Just before she can throw it, a mass of sand takes it out of her hand. "Save your weapons." says Gaara, "you might need them." He points to a fast moving glow out in the distance. With the snow whirling around it looked like a beacon from a lighthouse. "What is it?" asks Temari. "Don't care." says Kankuro, "if it attacks kill it." Temari opens her fan half way while Gaara surrounds them in a small wall of sand. By this time the light has become more defined. "It looks human." says Temari. "If you can call a giant_ human_." Gaara squints his eyes and sees that Temari is right. The light is just a large flame emanating from behind a giant of man. "He's drawing near fast." warns Gaara. The trio ready themselves for a fight. Just before the giant reaches the sand shinobi he hits a small mound of snow and ice. He takes to the air high above the three ninja; a loud "yahoo" is heard emanating from his gaping mouth. Studying the giant Gaara sees that the man is wearing massive plate armor. It is a dull metallic gray decorated only by a skull on the gauntlets and boots. There is also a deep almost blood red D smeared across his chest. The man's face is unique only by his large square jaw and buzz cut. He is riding a board made of the same gray metal as his armor. Gaara also notices that the flame is coming from his right hand. After performing a "360" and a board stand the giant lands on the ground and rockets away. "Whoa…what in the hell was that?" said Kankuro. "A Jinchuriki." says Gaara. Temari and Kankuro look at each other in stunned silence. They then notice Gaara is far ahead of them and they attempt to catch up with him.

"Who the hell were those clowns?" thought the giant, and what's with all of that makeup? I kind of get the war paint, thinking of Kankuro's purple lines, "but why was that red haired chick wearing the eye liner? Just damn freaky." By this time the strange man could see large stone buildings surrounded by a wall. "Well, this has to be them." he thought. "I wonder what a samurai is any way. Maybe they are clowns?" The giant turns off his flame allowing his momentum to carry him the rest of the way. He enters the grounds through an open gate and notices that there is a lot of property damage. Suddenly three armor clad assailants jump off of one of the buildings and block his path. Sliding to a stop he also notices that several more armed men jump out of the snow on the ground. "Halt, who goes there?" asks the lead samurai. "I don't answer to clichés." Bellows the giant. "Then how about this," says the samurai, tell us who you are or we will kill you!" I believe that is also a cliché now a days." says the giant. "That's it!" says the samurai, "attack!" As the samurai attack they are knocked back by a large blast of flame which forms a circle around the giant. The board on which the giant has been standing on dissolves into the man and reforms in the shape of a large sword. Metal also forms over his head into the shape of a helmet. The giant brandishes the sword in one hand while creating a hot blue flame in the other. "Please stop." begs a voice. A samurai wearing a commander's uniform comes sprinting across the snowy road. "You are the dragon, yes." asks the samurai. "Yes I am." Replies the giant. "Just call me Forge." The samurai begins to answer, "Yes Forge-sa…" "I said just Forge." Says the giant with a look of anger in his eyes. "Y-yes." Stammers the samurai. "We have been waiting for you for some time. Your arrival is rather mistimed though." "How so?" Asks Forge. "Well as you can see there has been a rather large scale attack here. During which the countries you have asked to see were declared war upon." "That is actually good news." Replies Forge, "With all of the ruckus, my prey will be easier to find. If no one lets him into their village he'll be out in the open."

By this time the two had walked into a large underground chamber where the Kage summit had taken place. The samurai leader welcomes Forge and begins business right away. "Do you need anything more than a guide?" "Besides some rations, no, I require nothing more." Answers Forge. "Good, then please leave." The head samurai waves Forge out of the door and continue to his work. "I am sorry for our master's inhospitality but as I have explained before times are troubling." The samurai apologizes. "Not a problem," says a grinning Forge, "getting business done quickly is more important than cuddling a stranger. It shows you have a strong leader. And speaking of business, where is this guide?" I am your guide, Forge. Forge looks down at the samurai and for the first time he takes a good look at the man who has been leading him around. The samurai is about 5'9" and covered head to toe with their signature blue armor. "Standard military grunt." Thinks Forge. While being examined by Forge the samurai looks deep into Forge's helmet and notices that there are no eyes looking back. "All right." Says Forge startling the samurai, "if you are here, then where are the extra rations?" Shaking off the sudden fear that he is talking to haunted armor, the samurai runs off. Forge hears the faint sound of the samurai saying "wait there." Forge slams his hand against his head in amazement. He is stunned that this undisciplined solder was to be his guide. Who the hell just runs away from person they are supposed to protect? "Fucking foreigners." Mutters Forge, as he waits for his guide to return.

"I'm back!" yells the samurai. The samurai stops next to Forge and opens a large sack. "I have the extra provisions and something else that you might like." The samurai noticing that Forge has not said a word yet stares quizzically at the armored giant. Forge just turns around and walks away. "Let's go" says Forge. His long strides take him out into the courtyard long before the samurai can answer. By the time the samurai had caught up to him, Forge had recreated his board and began to emanate a small flame in his right hand. Forge motions to the samurai to get on his board. "How safe is this?" asks the samurai. "Just stand in front of me." groans Forge. The flame emanating from his hand grew into a massive jet and the duo began to move.

Chapter 2: metal's might

"HO-LY CRAP!" screams the excited samurai as the duo careen over the icy tundra. "This is the greatest thing that I have ever done!" "Then you aint seen nutten yet." says Forge. He then extinguishes the flame in his right hand and forms a thin metal barrier in front of the samurai. "This is for the cold wind." instructs Forge. Then Forge creates six large metal snakes out of his back. The snakes bend to the side and then point backwards. Each of the snakes opens their mouths and begins to emit a jet of flame. The sheer force of this acceleration knocks the samurai against Forge. "How fast are we going?" asks the samurai. The only reply he receives is another force that knocks him against Forge again. "We just hit mach two" Forge finally answers. The samurai looks at Forge's now uncovered face and sees, for the first and last time, a smile on his face. This thought is quickly wiped from his mind as he notices the colors of the rapidly passing scenery.

An hour later the samurai finally asks the question that has been nagging at him for the longest time, "How do you do this stuff?" "I've been waiting for this question." replies Forge. "I will tell you but you must not interrupt me, understood?" "Yessir!" quickly answers the samurai, wanting really bad to find out the answer. "I guess you could equate me with, what you call, a Jinchuriki. If you consider the fact that I technically have a spirit in me. To explain I have to tell a story."

"A long time ago my people shared our land with nine great dragons. Each of these dragons ruled over a different type of land. In accordance with the types of land each dragon varied from each other. For a time both my people and the dragons lived together. The population of humans soon outgrew the dragon population. My people began to need larger amounts of food. The problem that arose is the fact that my people and the dragons ate the same food. This led the dragons to see us as a threat. The solution that they came up with was to wipe us out. They began using humans as their primary food source. Because of this we fought back. Eventually we were able to defeat the main dragon population. The nine great dragons, however, were gifted with special powers. Trying to stand against them was foolish and deadly. We eventually learned where they got their powers. Each great dragon received power from the land in which they occupied. We also discovered a way to use that power for ourselves. After selecting nine candidates we infused them with the same spell that the dragons had created. The results were that the power of each land was split evenly between the dragon and human who shared it. After that, all nine "dragon warriors" as we called them, ganged up against a single great dragon. The dragons fell quickly after that. After each one fell their power was passed unto the corresponding dragon warrior. Later we discovered that the soul of each dragon was also transferred with their power. The soul had no influence over the person but the dragon warriors were also able to access dragon magic such as dragon breath, claw, rage, excreta. Ever since then the dragon's power has been passed down to a natural born resident of the matching land. This is how I can do what I do." "I have one question." says the samurai. "What's magic?" "In terms that you could understand it is jutsu. We call chakra, manna and jutsu, magic." Answers Forge. "Wow, with the Dragon Warriors and magic your people must be extremely powerful." says the samurai. "That's not true." says Forge. "Besides the Dragon Warriors only about 30 people in my country can use magic. We, however, do have a great wealth of technology based weapons." "What do you mean by that?" asks the samurai. "By that I mean tanks, Plaines, and artillery." Replies Forge. The samurai not knowing what any of those weapons are just nods his head.

After an hour of travel Forge and his guide reached warm land. Another three hours pass and the two decide to settle down for the night. "Tomorrow we will continue from here." instructs the samurai. "Right now we are between the land of earth and the land of wind. We can begin our search for, uh, who are we looking for?" "We are looking for a dragon like me." answers Forge. "W-what!" stammers the samurai, looking at Forge in disbelief. "Yep, the dragon of the forest to be exact." Says a chuckling Forge. "Her name is Astrid. Her natural abilities include creating up to 20 clones and growing up to 60 feet. We also gave her the nickname succubus, because she and her clones can root themselves into the ground and suck out power. The worst part is when she goes full dragon she grows up to 600 feet tall and can turn six miles of fertile soil into a desert. Well goodnight!" Forge then creates a metal cocoon around himself and goes to bed. The samurai, in pure fear, looks around for a water source so he can clean out his soiled pants.

The next morning the two awoke and prepared to travel. "I have been thinking about our destination." Said the samurai "Since we are looking for the dragon of the forest we should head for the land of fire." "How the hell does that logic follow?" said Forge "Well the land of fire is ironically filled with a large forest." Replies the samurai. "Their hidden village is even called the village hidden in the leaves." "Well it makes about as much sense as anything else in this country." Complains Forge.

After about an hour of travel the phrase "suddenly, ninjas!" pops into forge's mind. A moment later seven ninjas, wearing rock village headbands, appear from their hiding spots. "It's about time!" exclaims one of the ninja. "Yeah, I thought this ambush was never going to get anybody." Says another. "If this is an ambush" asks Forge "Then why are you not attacking us?" "Uh, get them!" screams the first ninja. With these words four of the ninja cover themselves in thick rock armor. The remaining three summon a large barrage of stones to shower Forge and the samurai. Forge creates a large dome of metal to protect the samurai. While he does this Forge tells the samurai about his plan.

After reabsorbing his shield forge charges head on at the incoming ninja. Forge gets the first hit by expanding the length of his arm. The rock covering the ninja's chest cracks upon impact. Forge then blocks a punch from a second ninja. Grabbing the ninja's rock clad fist he pulls the ninja to him and bashes him with a skull splitting head butt. Forge then seamlessly transitions his right arm into a large shield, blocking the other two from hitting him. He then creates a large blast of flame from his feet. The force of this knocks the two ninja unto the ground. After darting past the two ninja on the ground Forge turns his hands into mouths. Large fire balls erupt from the gaping mouths. These fire balls interrupt the three ninja who are building up chakra. They jump out of the way of the fire balls. As soon as they land, however, two of them are cut down. The samurai lunges at the third ninja. By this time the ninja realized what was happening and got out of the way. The ninja draws his sword and begins to dual with the samurai. After launching the fire balls Forge realizes that the first two ninja, he had previously broken, had fixed their armor and were know charging at him. Forge tries to move but the two ninja on the ground gab his legs and prevent him from dodging. He is hit hard in the back by the two charging ninja. This, however, does hot hurt him. Forge creates a second pair of arms which grab the two attacking ninja. With a mighty pull Forge throws the two ninja in front of him. He then brings down his original arms, which are now armed with two large ax heads, and cuts into the ninja's chests. With a smile on his face, Forge looks down on the ninja holding his legs. Suddenly Forge is lifted high into the air. The ninja have gathered even more rock into their armor and increased their size. One of the ninja throws Forge unto the ground and the other body slams him into the ground. After several moments of silence the ninja that body slammed Forge into the ground begins to move. Then suddenly the ninja back cracks and breaks open. Forge emerges holding the ninja's bloody tattered body. In a fit of rage the remaining ninja brings both of his fists down upon Forge. Forge catches them by expanding all four of his arms. While locked in a battle of strength, Forge begins to enchant a spell. When the spell is complete Forge yells out "dragon claw!" With this a fifth arm emerges from Forge's chest. It is veiled in a bright blue energy in the shape of a claw. This fifth arm punches straight threw the ninja's rock armor. After it emerges on the other side Forge retracts the fifth arm. With the ninja's death his jutsu crumbles away exposing his body. Forge examines the large hole in the ninja's body. "I've still got it." He murmurs to himself. At this time the samurai runs up to Forge. "I got the other three!" Exclaims the samurai happily "It looks like they got you two." Says Forge motioning to a laceration on the samurai's neck. "aw, it's nothing." Replies the samurai, "He was good but I was better!"


	2. Chapter 2

Two days after the ambush, Forge begins to realize that something is wrong. He notices that the samurai has begun to annoy him less. "He hasn't been talking as much as usual." Thinks Forge. 'Oh well, I guess that means that I can enjoy the scenery a bit more." Forge looks around and sees only a dirt path and small hills covered in grass." Wow, this is boring." Mutters Forge. "Where the hell are the trees and other plants?" Forge looks as far as he can into the distance but still sees nothing but grass. Then Forge notices what the oddity he felt was. The samurai is nowhere to be seen. Forge looks around is puzzlement wondering where the samurai could have gone off to. To get a better look around Forge blasts himself into the air about 100 feet. Looking around he spots the samurai laying face down in the dirt. With another blast of fire Forge launches himself in the general direction of the samurai. When Forge walks over to the samurai he notices that the samurai is trying to move. After flipping the samurai over and taking off his helmet Forge sees the problem. The samurai's face is flush red and the cut on his neck was green. "Ah fuck, you let it get infected." Says forge in disbelief. "Great I get the one guide who doesn't even know basic first aid. Oh well, better find you a doctor." Forge slings the samurai over his solder and begins to calmly look for a village.

"Hills and grass, hills and grass, this is beginning to be a pain in my ass." Says Forge. "It has been two hours and all I can see are hills and grass." As soon as he mutters these words forge notices smoke in the distance. "Squeaky wheel gets the grease." Thinks Forge. As he approaches the source of the smoke he is happy to see that it is a village. As forge enters the village he notices eyes staring at him. Every single person in the village stares in awe at the sight of this giant metal man. Forge, not used to people seeing him as an oddity, enjoys the look of fear in their eyes. Being unable to read the foreign signs, Forge shakes the samurai awake. He asks the samurai which one a doctor was in. weakly the samurai points to a house with a red cross on it. Before entering the house forge retracts his metal completely into his body so he could fit through the door.

Inside the house and old man of about 70 looks upon his visitors. "Well who are you now?" asks the old man. "I'm forge and this is an idiot." Answers Forge gruffly. "You the doc?" "Why yes I am." Mews the doctor. "What's wrong with your fried?" "His wound is infected and he has a fever." Says Forge, as he lies the samurai down on a bed in the corner of the room. The doctor walks over to the samurai and begins to examine the wound. After a minute the doctor asks, "How did this man get this wound?" "He was cut by an attacking ninja." Replies Forge. "What kind of ninjas?" asks the doctor. "Rock village." Says forge "Oh dear" mutters the doctor. "This isn't an infection then. Your friend has been poisoned. Rock snake venom to be exact." "Good, you know what it is." Says Forge "You have an antidote for it then, right?" The doctor looks at Forge with pity in his eyes and answers "no, rock snake venom is very tricky. It takes about a week for it to fully deteriorate human muscle but the tradeoff is that it can't be cured."

About this time the samurai becomes lucid enough to hear the diagnosis. The only thoughts going through his mind, however, here not about his eminent death but about Forge's appearance. For the first time the samurai gets a good look at Forge. Contrary to his previous thoughts Forge is actually quite a big man. "The armor only adds about two feet to his height." Marvels the samurai in amazement. Forge stands seven and a half feet tall, his thick knotted muscles showing clearly through his white t-shirt. Besides his shirt he is wearing a basic green, brown, and black camouflage pants. Strapped to his waist is a strange device that the samurai does not recognize. The device is a 50. Caliber revolver. On Forge's feet are size 16 black boots. These boots make the samurai feel jealous that all he is wearing are sandals.

By this time the diagnosis that he was going to die finally sinks in to the samurai's mind. The samurai begins to feel hatred that his journey will end so early on. Then, with a smile on his face remembers where they are going. "Tsunade!" exclaims the samurai. "What?" says Forge, realizing that the samurai is awake. "Tsunade!" repeats the samurai. She is an expert medical ninja. She is the leader of the leaf village." "I get ya." Says Forge "you say'n that someone where we go'n can help you." "She might be able to help." Says the doctor, still amazed that Forge was able to jump to that conclusion so quickly. "But your friend will be dead in four days. It takes two weeks to get to the leaf from here." Forge and the samurai's smile quickly fade after hearing this. After a few moments in deep thought Forge comes up with an idea. He tells the doctor to gather some water and wait for his return.

Forge exits the doctor's house and reconstitutes his armor. Once again he notices that the village people seem to flee at his very presence. With a little extra bravado forge walks fiercely through the village. He laughs at the fleeing people. He remembers all of the monster movies that he loved so much to watch. "So this is what it is like to be a monster. Heh, I like it. Thinks Forge.

Forge quickly finds the tallest hill. The top of the hill is large and flat. Forge looks down the hill and begins to enjoy the fact that there are to trees here. "This is perfect." Thinks Forge. A flat runway and about 300 feet of elevation. Perfect for a takeoff.

After making it back to the doctor's house, Forge collects the extra water and the samurai. "I know of a way to get us to the leaf village fast enough." Says Forge to the samurai. "But it's going to scare these villagers shitless."

After reaching the open plot of land Forge lays the samurai gently down on the grass and walks back to the foot of the hill. With a little growl that turns into a roar Forge begins to unleash all of his stockpiled metal. His legs increase in mass while his arms lengthen and rapidly expand. Six metal snakes begin to form out of his now massive back. They shift out three to each side and bend in backwards. In appearance they look like six exhaust pipes each one belching flame out of their mouth shaped vents. A long but thick tail forms between his large hunched legs. The tail begins to flail around mindlessly while small spikes emerge from the tip all the way to the back of Forge's neck. Forge's helmet forms into a new head to fit his new body. His eyes now nothing but two pits of reddish blue flame. His jaw lengthens out and forms into a round toothy muzzle that seems to be always grinning. Four large twisting horns emerge out of the back of his head, behind where his ears should be. Forge stretches to his new full size which stands sixty feet tall and spans eighty feet from nose to tail tip. "Oops, forgot the wings" mumbles forge. Quickly rectifying the problem by creating two massive bat like wings from the space between his arms and legs. "All right." Says Forge "Let's show you the time of you the time of your life." Forge picks up the samurai with thin cables which place him in his hand.

" Looking around Forge sees the entire village people gathered around the hill. Most of them too frightened to run away from the awesome scene they had just witnessed. Time to fly high." Says Forge to the samurai. With a sudden powerful blast of flame from the pipes on his back Forge rockets up the hill. When he reaches the top of the hill, Forge lets a torrent of flame erupt from his feet increasing his altitude. With a few clumsy flaps of his new wings, Forge and the samurai rise higher into the sky. Finally they hit cursing altitude and begin their four day journey.

After a day of travel, the samurai finally awakens from his unconscious stupor. "Good morning." Says the samurai. "I'm hungry." "Just hold still and I will get you the food." Says Forge "Why does it feel like we are on a ship?" asks the samurai. "Just look down." Says Forge after hearing this, the samurai realizes that he is wrapped in a metal cocoon that is attached to Forge's legs. Confused to why he is where he is, the samurai looks down. The samurai stares down at the quickly moving ground in amazement. For several minutes he stays silent and then quietly asks for his food. "You don't seem surprised at my new form." says Forge. The samurai swallows the food in his mouth and responds, "Forge, nothing you do can surprise me anymore." "Same here." replies Forge.

On the fourth day of their flight signs of how close the duo is to the leaf village begin to appear. "Look, trees, and lots of them!" says the samurai. Since he has not slept for the last four days, Forge barely registers the samurai's comment. The samurai looks up upon Forge's exposed face. Forge looks ragged and weary from lack of sleep and his constant use of fire.

Five hours later the leaf village comes into sight. "We're here." says the samurai. Forge looks down at the village and grunts, "hold on, I'm too tired to land properly." "What do you mean land properly?" asks the samurai. As he says this Forge extinguishes the flame that was previously emanating from the mouths on his back. He then pulls all of his metal around him and the samurai. In a ball the size of a tractor trailer, Forge and the samurai plummet towards the large creator left by pain. With an earth shattering impact the metal ball rocks the ground.

About five minutes after the impact, three dozen leaf shinobi appear on the scene. "I'm assuming this is what set off the early warning system." said one of the shinobi, pointing to the metal sphere. "What the hell is it?" asks another. As if to answer his question the sphere begins to shrink. The shinobi watch in amazement as the metal is absorbed into a large man. Then Forge stands up, with the samurai in his hands, and says, "Poisoned need help." Then, suddenly, Forge falls to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

The Blond Bombshell

"Wow, I screwed the pooch on this one." Was the first thought that entered Forge's mind. As for the first smell that entered his nose, it was the smell of a musty urine soaked dungeon. When he gets up off of the floor, Forge confirms with his eyes that he in fact is in a dungeon. "I guess this is to be expected." Forge murmurs to himself. "They can't be too pleased about how I got here." Forge stretches and notices that he feels quite rested. "I must have been out for a while." Forge surmises. Now that his eyes have adjusted to the light, Forge looks around to sum up the situation. He notices that the cells around him are empty, except the one across from him. In that cell is a boy of about 16 or 17. He has long black hair and pale skin. Over this boys eyes there is a metal plate that have inscriptions engraved on it. The boy is sitting in a chair with his legs strapped to it. Long chains hooked into the walls keep the boys arms spread apart. Forge can see drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly the boy begins to talk. "I hear you. I hear you moving. A-are you up? Are you alive?" "Yeah I'm alive." responds Forge "Why are you in here?" Forge didn't want to ask this question but it slipped out before he could stop himself. "Why I here?" asks the boy. "Because my eyes. They fear my eyes. Always fear… kill them… for my eyes." "Great, just great, I'm locked in a dungeon and my only companion is bat shit crazy." Says Forge.

Forge, for a moment, decides to escape. This thought is quickly dismissed. "Why piss of the people I want help from." Forge thinks. He settles for removing his shackles. Forge then creates metal underneath the bands that restrain him. This snaps the bands on his legs and arms. Rubbing his wrists, forge decides not to form his full armor.

About that time, forge hears footsteps approaching. Forge walks over to the bars of his prison to see who it is. The person is a woman wearing a long black robe and carrying a pig. The woman walks closer to the cell containing Forge and stops in front of it. "Your name is Forge, correct?" asks the woman. "Yes ma'am." Answers Forge. "I suppose you want an update." Says the woman. I am afraid to inform you that your friend is dead." Upon hearing this Forge smiles and says, "Rats that kid was beginnin to grow on me." "Yes, well." Continues the woman. Before he died he was able to confirm who you are. He also informed us that he was to escort you on a search and destroy mission. He said you are searching for, a dragon?" Seeing the disbelief in her eyes Forge decides to answer her question. "As unbelievable as it sounds the information you received is accurate." Well then," says the woman briskly, "the Hokage wants to see you." She then opens the door to his cell. The woman is taken aback when she sees that Forge had already broken his bonds.

While the woman escorts Forge to the Hokage, she informs Forge about the samurai. "We have a gravesite picked out for him. We would like to know of the name that we should put on his grave." "Don't know it." Says Forge "What do you men don't know it? How could you have not known it? Exclaims the woman. "I never asked and he never said." Replies Forge. Besides this, nothing else was said between the two.

When Forge and the woman reached the Hokage's door they are met by two ninja. After the woman knocks on the door the four people enter. Upon entering the door Forge sees a beautiful blond woman sitting behind a desk. "Heh," he thinks to himself, "this is the Hokage? Not bad." The two ninja move to either side of the room and the Hokage begins the conversation. "I am Tsunade and this is my assistant Shizune." Says the Hokage, pointing at the woman. "The two ninja here are Kakashi and Gai." "Tsunade huh, you were the one who was supposed to keep the samurai from dying." Says Forge "Yes I was." Says Tsunade. "Unfortunately even I can't help a victim of rock snake venom on the seventh day." "Bullshit!" retorts Forge "It was the sixth day; don't make yourself seem any better by lying." "Sixth or seventh day, it does not matter, I could not help him. His heart was to damaged." Forge could hear the anger in her voice. This did not stop him from making things worse, however. "Since you couldn't fix him, now you have to help me. I need a team of your shinobi to help me find my target. Tsunade bangs her hand on the table in anger. She could not believe that this foreigner was making demands of her. "I don't know if you haven't seen," bellows Tsunade "but there are more important things going on around here than helping you find a dragon." With this comment Forge creates his large armor around his body. This action causes Kakashi and Gai to spring forward. "Do not interfere!" orders Tsunade. Kakashi and Gai both step back upon hearing this. Tsunade continues "I don't care who the hell you are, I am not giving you any of my shinobi. Now get the hell out!" "Listen bitch!" roars Forge as he grabs Tsunade's wrist. I don't care how many problems you got! You will give me the ninja I ask for and you will do it with a fucking smile on your face!" "Oh shit." Is the only thought in shizune's mind at that moment. Oh shit was right, because with that comment Tsunade decks Forge with a bone shattering punch. Forge flies backwards through the door. His massive size puts a giant hole in the wall. Quickly, Forge pops his torso through the hole in the wall. "Oww," Mocks Forge "That hurt" instantly after uttering these words Forge, using the newly formed mouths on his back, rockets through the desk and plows Tsunade through the opposite wall.

After flying through the wall, Forge grabs Tsunade by her arm and flings her at the ground. Tsunade lands forcefully on her feet and slides along the ground. Then Forge creates two large tentacles of metal and implants them on either side of Tsunade. Using the tentacles for leverage forge sends himself, feet first, as Tsunade. Realizing what was about to happen Tsunade leaps away from the incoming metal giant. When Forge connects with the ground the earth beneath him trembles and shatters. The devastation is carried out for several feet, sending rock and dust into the sky.

Using this moment, Tsunade dashes towards Forge and punches him with a right to his gut, a left to his face, another right to his face, and finally a kick to his chest. With this, Forge slides backwards. A large dent is visible in every place in which he was hit. "Hah." laughs Forge as he straightens out the dents in his armor. He points to her broken hands and says, "You might be strong but metal is tougher than flesh. Using her healing powers, Tsunade fixes her broken hands. With a loud roar, Forge charges towards Tsunade, using a jet of flame as propulsion. Forge turns his arms into sharp blades and begins to slash at Tsunade. With skilful ease Tsunade ducks, doges, and weaves the incoming flurry of blades. Tsunade then catches both of Forge's arms. Her hands begin to tear into Forges gauntlets. To counter this, Forge punches Tsunade in her face with an arm sprouting from his chest. The shock of this blow causes Tsunade to let go of Forge and slide backwards. With this, Forge finishes enchanting a spell and lunges forward with all three arms. Yelling "dragon pulse!" Forge lets out of his hands a large blast of blue energy. This energy gouges small hunks out of Tsunade's flesh and clothes. Instead of fighting against the energy Tsunade lets it knock her far back. Deciding that she has no chance against Forge in a direct attack. She hides in the ruins of nearby houses.

"Ninjas hiding in the shadows." Says forge, as he looks around the ruins. With a plan in mind, Tsunade lobs two large hunks of rock at Forge. Forge deflects one of the boulders with his right hand and shatters the other with his right. Tsunade then shoves a large piece of timber between forge's legs. With a hard yank she manages to trip Forge. Before Forge can get himself back on his feet, Tsunade rushes in and using her chakra like a scalpel cuts the metal surrounding forge's hand. While Forge attempts to swat Tsunade away, she slips off his gauntlet. Then before Forge can stop her, she does the same to his other arm.

Forge, interested in what Tsunade's plan is, forms new gauntlets. Tsunade cuts more of the metal off of the gauntlets and places her hands inside them. They fit up to her elbows. She then crushes the ends of the gauntlets so they won't fall of her arms. "So you took the whole metal stronger than flesh thing seriously then?" says Forge. "Then burn!" With these words Forge turns his helmet and gauntlets into large dragon heads that release a fierce tirade of white hot flame.

With a quick dashing spin Tsunade fans the flames harmlessly around her. Then using the sheer power of a punch darts right through the inferno and hits Forge directly in his face. The flames instantly stop upon impact. Using her momentum, Tsunade lands another punch into Forge's chest. She then follows it up by grabbing Forge's arm and throwing him over her shoulder. Still with a tight grip on Forge's arm Tsunade lifts up her foot and brings it down on his shoulder. Seeing what was about to happen, Forge severs the metal of his shoulder and pulls his real arm out of the armor. With a roll, Forge gets to his feet. He turns around just in time to be clobbered, in the face, by his own arm. The force of the hit spins forge to the side. In this moment of weakness Tsunade follows up with a strong whack to his back. Still using his arm like a bat, Tsunade repeatedly whacks Forge. Due to this brutal assault, Forge is forced to one knee. Forge, being tired of this abuse, whips around and catches the arm in mid swing. At this time he finishes enchanting another spell and while yelling "dragon breath!" spews forth a large jet of blue energy. This energy begins to melt the arm that Tsunade is so firmly holding in her hand. Noticing this Tsunade leaps backwards.

Then forge throws the bubbling arm at Tsunade. Tsunade tries to deflect the arm. Since the metal was still melted it just oozed over her gauntlets and arms. With a loud scream, Tsunade feels the metal burn her skin. The metal Quickly hardens. Tsunade realizes that her gauntlets are now useless due to the added mass created by the cooling metal. She rips the gauntlets off of her arms. While she is doing this Forge lands a direct hit on Tsunade, using a large bat that he created. Tsunade flies into the distance, her body flopping limp and broken.

By the time Forge reaches her body, Tsunade is already back on her feet. Her last few broken bones fixing themselves with hideous popping sounds. Forge grabs Tsunade by the back of her head and slams her, face first, against the rock wall. Then, with pure malice he scrapes her face against the rock, leaving a trail of blood and powdered bone. He then throws Tsunade on the ground and steps on her throat. Forge watches as Tsunade's face begins to regenerate. "Now," says Forge "You will give me the assistance I require, correct?" Before she can answer, Tsunade passes out due to lack of oxygen.

Forge, noticing that he is now surrounded by 200 ninja, absorbs his armor and puts his hands on his head. "Back into my cell then." Says forge with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Recruitment

Clank, clank, clank! Clank, clank, clank! Went Forge's fingers against the bars of his cell. Forge, after a day of confinement was growing impatient. "In one day. Thinks Forge. "In one day I'm getting out of here. By then all of my metal and energy should be back to normal." For the next few minutes Forge continues to scrape his armored hands against the bars. Suddenly, he is stopped by a loud scream from the boy across from him. "Don't you ever stop!" screams the boy again. "You have been hitting those bars for an hour. I demand you stop that at once!" With extra gusto, Forge slides his hand against the bars again. "How can this annoy you?" asks Forge. "Aren't you already crazy?" "I am not crazy." Replies the boy. "They just have me on a lot of sedatives. It makes hard think. They fear that I am going to escape. I escape will. I mean, I have a proposition for you." "I'm listening." Says Forge. "If you help escape me," begins the boy, "I will help you find your dragon. I mean, after beating the Hokage, they cannot like you much. Why would they you help?" "You talk funny." Mocks Forge. "Why should I help anybody who can't even string together a single sentence?" "You will regret this." Replies the boy with disdain in his voice. Forge begins to think that the boy might be right; before he goes back to strumming the cell bars again.

The next day, Forge returns to his daily routine of annoying the boy in the adjacent cell. This is, until, he hears footsteps approaching. Knowing that it was too early for it to be the attendant who brings food; Forge stands in front of his cell door. In the light of a candle in the distance, he sees a wisp of blond hair. "Coming for revenge, huh." Forge calls out. The person that steps in front of Forge's cell is Tsunade. "Don't want the person who humiliated you to live?" continues Forge. Tsunade looks up at forge's face and in a quiet voice says, "Please, be quiet and listen. I have come here to say that I am sorry for not being able to save your friend. I also want to say that I have rethought your request." With this Tsunade opens the cell door. "I guess it is my turn to apologize." Says Forge. I shouldn't have acted as rashly as I did. I guess I really do miss the little guy." As Forge exits his cell he strums the bars for the last time.

"So why did you reconsider my request." Forge felt that he had waited long enough to ask this question. Tsunade stops at the entrance of the dungeon and turns around to face Forge. "It is because I realized what kind of power you were talking about. When I first heard you were searching for a dragon I was skeptical. After what you did to me, I saw what kind of power a dragon has. At least, I assume you are also a dragon?" "You would be correct in that assumption." Says Forge. The two begin to walk again. Tsunade continues to tell Forge that he will be able to choose two chunin to bring with him.

Sitting in Tsunade's office, Forge begins to look over the chunin that are in the files he has been given. After a few minutes, Forge creates two piles out of the files. "These are my best choices." thinks Forge. "I think I will see them in person."

After Forge leaves, Tsunade looks through the files that he left on the table. She notices that the files on Shino, Naruto, Lee, Neji, and Tenten are missing. "Damn it, I told him that Naruto was off limits." Moans Tsunade. 'I do not care how much power he needs, we cannot afford to lose The nine tails."

Forge opens up the first the files he took from Tsunade's office. The name on it reads Lee. Inside the file he finds that lee's teacher, Gai, was one of the ninja that escorted him into the Hokage's office the first time. He reads that Gai usually trains Lee near a certain area of trees. Upon finding this, Forge heads out to meet his first candidate.

When Forge reaches the clearing that Lee usually trains, he retracts his armor. "No need to cause unwanted suspicion." As the file said, Lee was indeed in mid training. Forge watches as Lee leaps to the tree, plucks off a leaf, jumps back to the ground, and places the leaf into a basket. Forge watches while Lee continues to do this until all of the tree's leaves are in the basket. After completing this task, Lee stops in front of Gai. "What's my time, sensei?" Lee asks. "5 minutes and 35 seconds!" Says Gai, with a wink of his eye. "A new record!" "Yahoo!" cheers an excited Lee. "Hold on." Says Gai. "How many leaves are in the basket?" Lee looks up at his sensei with a puzzled look on his face. Suddenly Lee shouts, "3,574" "Wrong!" Shouts Gai in return. He dumps out the leaves and tells lee that he is going to have to do it again. After hearing this Lee salutes Gai and begins to look for another tree.

While Lee is looking for another tree to pluck, Gai walks over to where Forge is standing. "I have heard that you are looking for two people to take with you on your journey" says Gai. "Are you perhaps considering lee." Actually I am considering all three members of your team." Says Forge "Well you will never find a team with more youthful skill than mine!" says Gai, with a flick of his hair and a wink of his eye. Forge decides to write this comment off as just a quirk that Gai must have.

"I have found another tree, sensei!" says Lee, as he approaches. "Not now Lee. We have a visitor." Interrupts Gai "This is Forge." Lee bows to Forge and then asks, "Why are you here?" "He is here because he is looking for someone to take with him." Says Gai. Deciding that It is time for him to speak says, "I just wanted to see my candidates in person before I chose them. I think the best way for me to test you is to challenge you to a sparring match." Gai slaps Lee on the back and laughs, "You have just been challenged by a person who beat our Hokage. Lee, I want you to take off your weights." With this, Lee removes his leg weights and lets them crash to the floor.

Forge and Lee both stand on either side of the clearing. "And begin!" shouts Gai. Instinctually Forge creates his full body armor as Lee dashes straight at him. "Let's test his speed." Thinks Forge. Forge creates a large sphere of metal around himself. The sphere is 20 feet wide in circumference. With all of his might Lee kicks the sphere as hard as he can. The sphere does not even move an inch. Suddenly, a dozen metal arms spring from the surface of the sphere. They shoot at Lee like bullets. With tremendous agility, Lee manages to dodge every one of them. Then before Lee realizes it, 40 more arms sprout out of the sphere and attack him. Lee darts along the ground as arm after arm rockets at him. Before long Lee realizes that he is being encircled by the arms. Deciding not to be played for a fool, Lee decides that offence is the best defense. Instead of dodging the incoming arms, Lee begins to knock them off course. Then using the arms as a bridge, he runs over them and escapes the trap.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Lee turns around to face the metal sphere once more. When Lee turns around, he sees that Forge has retracted all of the arms. Then the sphere is also absorbed back into Forge. "That's enough, Thank you." Says Forge. "I've found out all I needed." With these words Forge walks away. Lee looks at Gai and Gai shrugs. "Back to training!" says Gai abruptly. While Lee went back to his training, Gai tells Forge where the other members of his team are. Before he leaves Forge asks Gai, "You didn't know the number of leaves in the basket either, did you?" Gai smiles at Forge, "Not a clue!" responds Gai with another wink.

Forge opens the second file and begins to look it over. "Tenten" He reads, "ranged weapon expert and perfect obedient soldier. Just what I am looking for."As Forge approaches Tenten's training ground he sees dozens of targets covered in all sorts of throwing weapons. Targets on trees, people shaped cut outs, and life sized stuffed dolls. Forge notices that there is good clustering in her shots.

By this time Forge has reached the current targets that Tenten was working on. He sees Tenten sitting against a tree taking a sip of water out of a canteen. "Hello" says Forge revealing himself. "Do you know who I am?" "Do I!" exclaims Tenten, as she jumps to her feet. "You are the one who beat Tsunade-sama. How could I not know you? Are you here to tell me that I am coming with you?" Forge looks surprised that This girl is so eager to go with him. Tenten, misjudging Forge's confused look, assumes that he does not know why she knows this says, "I heard Shizune telling Gai-sensei that you were going to be given permission To take two Chunin with you on your mission." Still bothered by this girl's willingness to go with him, Forge answers, "You heard right. But before I decide on who I take I want to see what you can do." With this Forge points to a knifeless dummy and challenges Tenten to an accuracy contest.

Tenten stands about 30 feet away from the dummy and throws six kunai at the same time. All six kunai hit dead center of the dummies chest. Tenten smiles at her skill and then moves over so Forge can take his turn. She also takes six more kunai out of her pouch and hands them to Forge. "I don't need those." Says Forge, as he brushes Tenten's hand away. "Then what are you going t…" Tenten is interrupted by three ear shattering bangs. Forge had whipped out his and utterly destroyed the training dummy. Wide eyed, Tenten began to stare at the gun. "What is that?" sakes Tenten, trying to hold back her excitement. "Here" says Forge, as he hands her the gun. "This is a gun. Try it out. There are still three shots left." As if a child being given a new toy Tenten eagerly accepts Forge's invitation.

She takes the gun and points it at a target on a tree. She feels the cool steel in her hands, the appealing curve of the handle, and the rush of power. Then, with great anxiousness, Tenten squeezes the trigger. The loud bang of the gun is accompanied by the ferocious recoil. The recoil almost forces the gun right out of her little hand. Not daunted by this she fires off the other two rounds. This time, anticipating the recoil, Tenten's hands barely move.

Forge looks at the even grouping of holes on the tree. "She's a world class shot." Forge muses. He then looks over at Tenten who was going over every inch of the gun. "Come over here." Forge motions to a nearby tree. He pulls out a new group of bullets and breaks on off. Out of his chest Forge then creates a table. Tenten looks curios as Forge separates the bullet from its casing. He spreads the gun powder over the table and removes the blast cap. He points to the powder and explains how a gun works. After this, he explains the purpose of the blast cap. "If you can make a good amount of these components, then I will not only take you with me but I will also make you some guns." "Just the caps and gun powder." repeats Tenten. "Yes, if you can do it in five days, I will hold up my end of the bargain." With this Tenten quickly brushes the components into a little bag and runs quickly to the village. "Let's see if this village is advanced enough to make gun powder." Scoffs Forge.

For the third time, Forge opens up a personnel file. The file reads Neji. Defensive skills and secret clan." Summarizes Forge. "Great privileged kid." As Forge gets close to the land that the Hyuuga clan currently occupies he sees houses lining the streets. "Looks like they are considered elite." Thinks Forge to himself. Before he can enter the clan's land, Forge is stopped by two guards. "You shall not enter this area. Non Hyuuga clan are not allowed to enter." "Right." Says Forge slowly.

Minutes later, the people of the Hyuuga clan began to see something peculiar. A nine foot tall metal man was walking down their street. Behind him two unconscious people are being dragged by long cables emerging from the giant's back.

The people's reactions soothed Forge. Once again he liked the fear that people in this country had for him. Even though these people wield great power they still can be frightened. As Forge walks on three people block his path. "You outsider, drop our people or we drop you." They demand. "Challenge accepted." Says Forge, as he throws the two bodies at the three blocking his path.

More people begin to watch this giant as he carries five unconscious people behind him. Forge wondering which one of these people could be Neji is stopped, once again, by a man. "What is your business here, Forge? Are you here for Hinata or Neji?" asks the man. "Bout damn time." Answers forge. "Here I have some gifts for you." Forge lays the bodies if the five men at the feet of the stranger. "I ask again. Do you want my daughter or my nephew?" asks Hiashi Hyuuga. "Your nephew." Says forge. "Of course." Says Hiashi. "Neji, get out here." With this summons, Neji walks out of the nearby house. "You want me to go with you?" asks Neji. "No, not without proving yourself first." Says Forge. With these words, Neji and Forge prepare for battle. Neji, Hiashi, and the hidden Hinata all activate their Byakugan. As soon as they do this they see that Forge's armor is actually growing out of his skin.

To begin the fight, Forge releases the dragon breath spell that he had been enchanting. To avoid this, Neji began to weave his clan's signature palm defense. The blue energy began to swirl the breath around Neji. Neji could see that the dragon breath was actually made of all six chakra types. The mix of types plus the highly dense form it was taking around him made it, even with his Byakugan, impossible to see more than four feet around him. When the breath cleared, Neji quickly realized where Forge was. Like in his fight with Tsunade, Forge was high in the air. He was using two cables to increase his momentum. Neji, deciding that he could reflect Forge, began to use his multi-palm defense. Neji had misjudged Forge's trajectory, however. Instead of hitting Neji, Forged crashed into the ground right in front of him. The impact caused the ground under Neji's feet to crack and shift. This caused Neji to lose his balance.

While Neji was trying to regain his balance Forge stood up, and with a hand the size of Neji, slapped the Hyuuga boy as hard as he could. Limp and twisted, Neji flew into one of the houses and rocketed out the other side. When Forge had reached Neji, Neji was trying to remove a piece of wood from his broken left arm. "Don't get your hopes up kid." Says Forge, he then walks right past Neji and leaves the clan's land.

The sun was starting to set and Forge was feeling hungry. "This is the last interview of the day." Thought Forge, as he opened the folder marked Shino. "Bugs" thinks Forge, "Could be interesting.

As Forge grows closer to the place where Shino's clan resides, he is met by a boy in a large coat and sunglasses. "Out of my way kid." Says Forge. "You want me on your team. Then let's get this fight over before sundown." Says the boy. "No need to fight." Says Forge "I like your style, Shino." With this Forge turns around. He opens his hand and lets hundreds of charred bug carcasses fall to the ground. "You should apologize to the Hyuuga clan." says Forge. "Your bugs put me in a bad mood. I treated them a little too roughly. I don't like ants in my pants."

As Forge walks away his stomach growls. Realizing that he has not eaten all day Forge begins to look for a place to eat.


End file.
